


Beautiful Dancer(larry stylinson one shot)

by larrys_tattoo_story



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Finger Sucking, Louis in Lace, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Top Harry, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_tattoo_story/pseuds/larrys_tattoo_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a beautiful dancer known as Louis Tomlinson and decided he needs him.</p><p> </p><p>Louis finds a tall handsome Mr. Styles and decides he wants him as well.</p><p> </p><p>(Shitty description I know I'll write another later but I want to say that I don't hate Taylor in this one shot I just needed some girl for the story. Anyways enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dancer(larry stylinson one shot)

damn, a early morning rise… Harry grunted and rolled to the edge of the bed. It was 3:00 in the morning and he had to be at the address they gave him of a ball room were he would be shooting his new music video.

 

Harry Styles is a well known man, an artist from holmes chapel. He was also know for being openly bisexual. In fact his new song that he's going to be shooting a video for is a romantic song (believe it or not but Harry is a sap, and very lovely at that.) And will be him, a women, and a man dancing. Harry finally got up and began to get dressed in some jeans and a shirt, they will have the wardrobe at the ballroom ready for him to change into anyway. 

 

Harry has no idea what girl and guy he will dancing with, to be honest he's a bit worried. You see harry is uncoordinated, very uncoordinated. A stumbling mess with his lengthy legs. Yet he also was determined, the dancers were professionals and they won't leave him hanging, hopefully. I mean they were only going to be filming the video for 3 days tops. So it won't be so bad harry thought. What harry didn't know is that it will only take him the first glanc of a cetain dancer during this video shooting for him to fall in love. 

 

Harry went down to the kitchen in his flat and cooked breakfast. From what Google maps says, the ball room Is about 40 minutes away. Harry jumped in his car in the direction of the ballroom and sped off.

 

~~~ 

Louis had been up for awhile and was now on his way to the ballroom, his most recent job for him was to be featured in a video of a Mr. Styles. Louis doesn't even know who that is. And he also learned that another dancer, a women will be dancing with Louis and harry. Louis luckly had his cup of tea already so he was ready for whatever the day threw at him. Louis just didn't realize the tea would not prepare him for what he was about to do.

 

Louis liked that the ballroom was a walking distance from his flat, in fact it's the same ballroom he practices in, owned by the company louis works for. Once he reached the ball room he noticed two cars, one looking very expensive and a big truck with men unloading equipment. Louis assumed the fancy car belonged to Mr.Harry styles. 

He entered the building clutching his bag that was hanging by his side. Louis saw the men setting up and spotted the director, he walked to him notifying him that he was here and that Louis was going to change into some tights and a thin shirt to practice before they get started.

 

Louis made his way to a small back room and changed. He left his bag in there to retrieve it later. Louis then made his way to the center of the ballroom, he wasn't nervous if anyone was watching he's quite confident. Louis began to stretch making small grunting noises at the burn with the noises could be taken as very sexual Louis took no notice.

 

Coming back from the Loo was harry. He walked in and looked side to side looking at the set and all the men setting things up. That when he saw a petite boy sitting in the center of the ballroom. The man was stretching and Making these very pretty noises that made Harrys cock twitch in his pants. Harry gulped and made a throaty whine when he saw the boy stand up and face away from harry, to then bend over and show off his fantastic ass. Those tights were clinging perfectly to his thighs harry thought.

 

The man began to dance, gliding from side to side creating rhythm. The dancer now turned towards harry dancing swiftly Had light brown feathery hair that fell into his eyes on a fast dance move he did. The man had blue eyes and a sort of feminine looking face.  
Harry stared and stared just looking at him and taking In the beautiful sight before him.

 

He was so caught up he didn't realize the dancer stopped and was now just looking back at harry. When harry did finally notice he blushed and rushed to say something but he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish, saying nothing. The man walked up to harry.  
"Hi, my name is louis, louis Tomlinson and I'll be one of the dancer's for this video." Louis said smiling up at harry with his hand out for harry to shake. Harry took his hand and shook it, also noting how tiny his hands were compared to his own that were large.  
"Hello louis, I'm harry styles." Harry said shyly. 

 

Louis was stunned for a minute cause the man he was now talking to was the man he had no idea who they were. This man is gorgeous, tall and sexy. And his shy demeanor failed to mask the deep rasp of his voice and a spark of arousal went through louis. From them on in Louis turned on his cheeky flirty switch. Let the games begin.

 

"Oh well its a pleasure to meet you Mr.Styles I look forward to dancing with you." Louis said slowly liking his lips and sending a wink up to harry. Harry shifted, very aroused by this blue eyed man. "You can call me harry. Or I mean you can call me anything you'd like, what ever you prefer. " harry shortly rambled.

 

"Well then, I guess you don't mind me calling you 'daddy' then, will you?" Louis said quietly leaning in. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Did he really just say that, god that's so inappropriate for a time like this harry was getting hard, but he really truly didn't want to louis to stop. Harry closed his mouth and groaned a bit blinking fast, shifting once again trying to get rid of his little (big ) problem down stairs.

 

Louis glanced down and looked back up and smirking at harry. "Well 'daddy' I guess maybe for now I should call you something else, to help you from getting any worse. " louis said trailing his small fingers up Harry's inner thigh. Harry actually died this time swallowing hard. "We better get to work big guy, time to dance." Louis said winking and turning to walk away while swaying his hips.

 

Harry was speechless, cause this beautiful creature just appeared and made him flustered like a 13 year old girl. This louis, does things to Harry he has never felt. What in the hell was he supposed to do? Harry finally composed himself and looked around nervously to see if anyone was staring. Only a few workers saw Harry's moment of weakness for the beautiful dancer. All of a sudden Harry gained some confidence and walked over to the center where Louis was moving about.

 

Louis was in deep thought, thinking how he was acting with Harry, god this man was a gift from the heaven's and Louis just had to have him, he usually doesn't have this much confidence to do those things but for some reason Harry had that affect on him, Harry makes him want to do unspeakable things, and he's barely met him. 

 

Once Harry reached the center, louis' back was to him. The taller lad wrapped his long arms around louis' feminine waist and spanned his hands on louis' thighs. He pushed his body closer to louis' back and swayed side to side. Louis stiffened but relaxed and went along with it. Harry chuckled and leaned into louis' ear. " you know Louis, you look damn good in these tights." Harry whispered lowly, rubbing his nose against louis' earlobe. Harry pinched the tight fabric bringing it up and letting it go with a small snap. Louis shuddered at the feel of Harrys hands and his body being flush against harry's.

 

Louis spun around and faced him pressing close to him again, Harry pushed harder against him causing a bit of friction and small moan to escape from harry. Louis then steps on Harrys feet lifting himself a bit and putting his lips to Harrys ear "listen daddy, I like you a lot and as much as I want your big hands and lips to roam every inch of my body, and as much as I want you to lay me down on these hard wooden floors and fuck me while I scream your name… we have to get to work,…" Louis whispered into his ear seductively. Louis continued with a normal tone and looked at Harry with a sly smirk "after all Mr. Styles this is your music video." 

 

Harry was so turned on and sexually frustrated and Louis was playing hard to get. Harry looked at Louis and put his hands of Louis waist getting close to his face and said, in a whisper "oh louis, you can play games all day but I can assure you that when I do get you on your back, I'll fuck you and your pretty little ass senseless…." Louis closed his eyes and felt a tug in his lower belly at Harrys words, oh since he laid eyes on Harry he's wanted harry to bend him over and fuck him right in the middle of the ballroom.

 

Next thing Louis knew Harry walked off and was now talking to the director, turns out Louis isn't the only one who's good at this game. Louis shook out his thoughts and spotted a familiar face… are you fucking kidding me?! 

 

Taylor, taylor swift from the company that his company has been rivaling for as long as he can remember. As for taylor, he and her do not get along not one bit. Long story short Louis humiliated her after he did the same performance after her but far greater and graceful, it made hers look like shit. and taylor has hated him since then, and makes nasty remarks about him being gay and tries to discriminate louis' dancing. But come on let's be honest here, Louis is a far better dancer than she will ever be and she knows it. She'll just have to expect one day Louis thinks.

 

Louis immediately turned around and walked to the director, Harry was no longer there but was now probably someplace getting ready.  
"Hello my name is Louis Tomlinson I am the male dancer that you hired, I happened to notice that you hired taylor over there." Louis pointed at taylor who was now flirting with one of the set up crew members. "Well yeah, the company had no other dancers available so she was put in, is there a problem?" The director said. Louis gritted his teeth and plastered a smile "no its fine, if you could point me towards were I need to change for costume that would be wonderful."Louis said changing the subject. "Uh yeah right behind those curtains you should find the wardrobe and an outfit labeled with your name on it." The director said smiling. Louis thanked him and headed to change.

 

Louis stepped in and noticed a long body bent down in a box, Louis snuck up behind Harry and places his his hands near Harrys crotch and trailed soft touches with his fingers across it. And whispered "hey daddy I-" Louis was cut off by Harry turning around and pulling Louis closer by his waist. Louis smirked, this man was so beautiful with green eyes, curly hair, tall , and a turn on, Louis was head over heels. But he wasn't alone Harry was all heart eyes since he set eyes on louis. How could this happen so quickly? 

 

"That's it, Louis your driving me off the edge let me kiss you at least." Harry pleaded.

Louis went closer to Harrys face "do it daddy, I want you too." Louis said at the same time tugging softly at Harrys hair. Harry then took action and pushed his plump lips to Louis thin light pink ones. Harry swiped his tongue across Louis bottom lip then top asking for more and to gain entrance of his mouth. Louis moaned and opened his mouth, pushing up against Harry even more Harry pushing back and soon they were snogging full on and grinding against one another. Harry was in full bliss he sure he's never felt this way before. Louis was exactly the same. They both couldn't get enough. Hands began to roam, Louis hands find Harrys dick that seemed like it was being painfully restrained back by Harrys tight black skinny jeans. Harry moaned loudly and louis' touch then grabbing louis' bum. Harry then started moving them over to a prop-up table and set Louis on top of it. 

 

Things were getting far and heated very quickly.Harry moved his lips to Louis' neck and kissed it softly and then began to suck lovebites harshly making Louis groan with pleasure. Louis was straining against his tights as well and palmed himself. Louis made to grab for Harrys zipper getting ready to take off Harrys pants, when one of the CO- set directors came in "harry!? Louis?! We need to get started it's-" when he saw Louis and Harry stopping and looking at him wide eyed all flushed and breathing hard he immediately stopped and blushed crimson red and mumbled an apology and stepped out. 

 

A second later the same man stutterd out that it was time to start and left in a rush.  
Fuck. They both laugh, The smaller one barely got to Harrys pants, I guess they will have to wait til later. Louis chuckled and looked at Harry who was staring at louis with a small smile so lost in louis' beauty. "Listen Harold we need to get dressed and begin." Louis said trying to fix his chaotic hair.  
"Y-yea your r-right I… " Harry stutterd making to walk away. Louis pulled Harry back by his belt loops and pulled him close, Louis was still sitting atop the table. He then grinded one slide up against harry saying "weren't not finished daddy, we can pick up where we left off when everyone's gone and you can really fuck me on these hard wood floors. You'd like that huh?" Louis said quietly and had a small smile. "Ohh Louis you have no idea what you do to me, I'll be sure to finish this with you, no worries. I'll treat just right baby, now let's go the faster we finish for today the fast your back in my arms." Harry said declaratively 

 

Harry reached for Louis' hand and picked up the clothes marked with louis name on it. Harry then had an idea, they could spare another 5 or 10 minutes. Right?  
"Here, on more exciting thing, strip down and change right here into the set for the video." Harry said Licking below louis' ear. Louis has major confidence in his body and wanted to show Harry what he's been missing all his life. Thing is Louis has a bit of a surprise, something most men don't wear and doesn't know how harry will react.

 

Louis smirked then winked stepping back, he set the clothes down. Louis began his strip tease. He started with his shirt and slipped his fingers all the way up his body pulling up the shirt with his trailing fingers up his torso then his chest and pulled it off. Now he exposed his chest tattoo and Harry almost started drooling at the sight of it and louis' toned sun kissed skin.

 

Louis slowly started slowly pulling his tights down first from the back where Harry couldn't see, to draw suspense cause what Harrys about to see while put him off the edge. 

 

"Boys! Could you please hurry!" A voice called. "Give us a few more minutes." Harry quickly said. And motioned for Louis to keep going.

Louis now pulled his tights all the way off and Harrys jaw dropped. Because louis was wearing a pair of black lace panties. You see Louis wears them because he wears tights and they dont show panty lines, also he personally likes the way they feel. Harry walked up to Louis quickly and pulled him close slipping his thumbs into the top part of louis' panties. "I love these on you lou, I can't wait to take them off you later and if I can't see you in lace panties when i wake up every morning while I look up at her beautiful blue eyes for the rest of my life, Ill truly go mad." Harry said kissing louis. 

 

"Well then I guess I'll have to stick around to keep you sane won't I?" Louis said smiling and chuckling. "Yes, I would very much like that, although I think I'm already madly infatuated with you." Harry said grinning widely. Louis blushed "I think I'm the same…" Louis admitted quietly, glancing down.

Harry lifted louis' chin with two long fingers "now how about I dress you and then we can begin?

Harry buttoned up the white dress shirt for Louis and then started on the trousers. On both pant legs he slipped on he softly brushed his fingers on louis' thighs causing him to shudder and Harry to smirk. The harry placed the black braces (suspenders). Louis looked spectacular everything clung to his body in all the right places, why hadn't harry met him sooner?, harry thought to himself. Once Louis was dressed and put on dress shoes he was ready to go. Harry was already dressed. They walked to the center. 

"Alright let's start, they are here, please call taylor!" The director shouted. Louis stiffened at the mention of her name and Harry noticed. Harry furrowed his brow in question but brushed it off. Taylor was off flirting with the same man from earlier and walked up and her eyes widened when she saw harry.

Oh no, Louis knows what's going on… she likes harry... oh now Louis was very jealous. 

 

Throughout the practicing and filming she continuously attempted to flirt with harry, but Harry was blantly ignoring her with all eyes on Louis and his graceful moving and how Louis made It look so easy to dance. Louis was special. Taylor grew annoyed and tried to grab Harry from louis while they slow danced together. Louis cut her off and all dreams of ever having Harry. Hah! In your face taylor, I beat you at life! Louis thought. 

 

Louis soon forgot about taylor and was in the moment with harry. The curly head dipped Louis down and then whispered "I'm cutting this short, I can't wait anylonger…" Harry lifted Louis straight again and made sure he was stable before he let him go. 

"Alright, I'm really tired I think we should stop for today I think everyone deserves a good night's sleep " Harry anounced. The director agreed and sent everyone back to hotels or wherever they were staying. Taylor walked up to Harry and grabs his arm "hey Harry, I was wondering if you'd like to get get a drink with me." She said flirtatiously. "Well I'm going to decline cause I don't really like you, you have been clingy all practice and most importantly Im already booked for this afternoon with louis." Harry said smirking. Louis began to laugh. Taylor became angry and stomped off muttering about Louis being a talentless gay boy. 

 

"I heard what she last said, you alright?" Harry asked louis. "Of course I'm fine I know I'm so much better than her, she's just been holding a grudge for awhile and plus she knows she's sucks. So she talks shit all the time." Louis explained still giggling. Every one was already almost gone just a few people left. "Harry, I'm going to go grab my bag from the back room, it'll be quick." Louis told him.

 

"Alright I'll wait for you." Harry said smiling. Louis made his way to that spare and found his bag then walking out, he didn't see harry…  
Did Harry leave? He didn't really want Louis in the first place? He seemed like he did. Louis considered he was a fool at that moment. Many horrid things ran through his mind and a tears pricked at his eyes. That's when Louis felt a hand span around his hip and a bigger, taller body he recognized as Harrys wrapped around him from behind. "Boo" Harry said lightly and seductively. Louis let out out a big breathe he had been holding and unstiffened. 

 

Louis smiled and turned around "I'd thought you'd left…" louis said huffing a nervous laugh at his own words. Harry frowned and furrowed his brows. "Louis, no I wouldn't do that… no I just couldn't, listen louis I really like you alot. I was hiding from you-" harry didn't finish cause louis was now kissing me. "That's all I needed to hear harry." Louis looked into his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

 

"Harry, you make all these crazy things happen to my heart it's all so new, but I have decided I like it…" louis said. Harry smiled and suddenly picked louis by his bum and louis wrapped his legs around harry's waist. "I'm glad we're on the same page then, now since we have established that I'd like to finish what we started earlier." Harry said.

 

"Well your in much daddy," louis leaned in to whisper the rest. "I want you to fuck me hard harry, I want to feel all of you, there shouldn't be any one coming around til about 4 more hours so you have plenty of time, then we can escape, so show what you got big boy." Louis jumped down from Harrys arms and walked away swaying hips the turned around "come and get me!" Louis shouted. Harry a strode still still processing this and he was hard very hard at just louis' words. Harry began to walk towards louis and louis took a step back. All of as sudden louis began to run. 

 

Harry took chase and louis was laughing and harry running cause he was so very tall and it looked like we hard for him to run. "Are you laughing at me!" Harry shouted also laughing. "No! No! Okay… yes it's just you look a bit funny running is all." Louis said trying to hold a laugh. "Oh that's it dancer boy, I'm coming to get you!" Harry sped up after louis. Louis let out a squeal and giggled trying to run faster but from laughing and running so much he was slowing down. "I have got you now! " harry said wrapping his arms around louis. Louis started giggling even more cause harry started to tickle him." Please stop! Please! Ughh I was only playing!" Louis was thrashing around laughing hard. They fell to the floor and harry was on top, Harry stopped. "I think you have had enough, you know I'm good at other things too. Like I'm good at making bad jokes and I'm good at cooking," harry leaned in closer. "I'm good at falling hard for a certain blue eyed boy, I'm good about caring for him, and… I'm good in bed." Harry said smiling cheekily. 

Louis grabbed harry by the collar of his shirt and kissed him "I want you to show me all of those things forever cause harry i have never met anyone like you and I want to be near you for the rest of my life even if you get tired of me I would at least want to be friends, but right now I want you to show me you care and that your good in bed.." louis said smiling.  
"Louis, I want to be the one to make you laugh for ever and I want to cook for you, care for you and I want to be the only one to undress you forever. I decided the moment we spoke that I wanted to have you as mine as long as you'd let me." Harry said smiling even wider. "i really do like you harry, so much…" louis said "shh… me too, now I want to show you what I got." Harry quieted him smirking and leaned in to kiss louis.

They began kissing and harry grinded against louis. Louis felt the outline of harry's cock against his leg and it aroused him even more. Louis quickly switched their positions and he was on top. Now louis may be a bottom but he liked to control the pace and make them beg for it, and he decided he wanted to ride harry instead. Harry looked at him confused.  
"Oh shut it, I'm going to ride you." Louis said.  
Harrys eyes darkened at louis' words. "Jesus louis, I wanna be inside you." Harry said.

 

"All in good time daddy." Louis said. Louis began to trace his fingers up Harrys torso and motioned for Harry to take off his shirt. Louis looked at his chest and traced his pecs.  
Louis reached for his own shirt and slid it off. Harry grabbed Louis and kissed him deeply. They rubbed against one another for a few minutes. "Alright, Harry I like this a lot but I want you to fuck me even more." Louis said with flushed cheeks from snogging. Harry was just silent and nodded with lust filled eyes. Louis slipped off his pants then Harrys. Harrys hands immediately went to louis' bum and he slowly started to massage it pushing Louis up and feeling the lace on Louis' skin. Louis started moving forward pushing on Harrys erection and his own. "Oh harry…" Louis moaned lightly. Harry grunted to blissed to speak. 

Louis reached for the band of Harrys underwear and slid them off. Out popped harrys cock, just as big as Louis thought it would be when he felt it pressed against him.  
Louis took harrys cock in his hand and squeezed, causing a moan from harry. "Louis, baby come on." Harry pleaded. Louis lifted up a bit and took off his lace panties and threw them on harrys chest. Harry whimpered cause this blue eyed boy made him so overwhelmed. Louis pumped harrys cock twice to keep him a bit busy. Louis them took to fingers and held them to harrys mouth. "Open wide daddy, wet them for me please." Louis said seductively with a small smile. Harry took in the fingers and locked them coating them well. 

He took the fingers out of harrys mouth and pushed at his entrance. Harry pulled his legs up a bit so Louis could lay back against them. Louis did, then spread his legs wider. Harry have a full blown perfect view of louis opening him self up for his own cock. Louis pushed in one finger and shuddered, he pulled it in and out a few times then added the second digit, he did the same them began to scissor him self, stretching himself. Louis moaned and shut his eyes. "Harry! Oh daddy!" Louis felt harrys hands on his own hips again and opened his eyes. Louis decided he was stretched enough and leaned forward, Harry put his legs down. 

Louis lifted up and and grabbed harrys full on erection and lined his self up. Harry watched his beautiful dancer sink down, and Harry was now inside him. Louis groaned and let his head fall back. Harry was big and Louis loved the burning stretch. "lou, Your so tight. "Harry said lowly, breathing rapidly. Harry then propped his self up with his hands. He began to kiss louis' neck. Louis moaned lightly. Finally Louis started to move, he lifted again and sank. He then picked up the pace as Harry sucked love bites on his neck and colllar bones. Harry moaned loudly then dipping his tongue into the space between louis' collar bone. Harry then whispered in Louis' ear "come on baby, go faster, go faster for daddy." He said breathless. Louis wanted to please him and picked up the pace, all thoughts for making him beg flew out the window. Louis wanted to go faster too so he did. Harry brought one hand to Louis waist helping him go up and down cause he noticed louis' gorgeous thighs shaking. Although that just meant louis was close. Each and every stroke hit louis' prostate Dead on. "Fuck! Daddy! Right there, harry!" Louis shouted. Harry hummed in response. "I'm so close daddy!" Louis announced. "Oh Louis me too-" harry groaned and pushed his head into the crook of louis' neck, he came inside of louis. Louis kept going through harrys orgasm and he then stopped completely and froze, cause it here It comes. Harry looked up to see why he stopped so quickly. Louis finally came and shut his eyes and his mouth opened, swear dripping down his whole body, harry's as well. Harry couldn't take his eyes off louis' face, when he came he had a beautiful reaction. Once the white ribbons stopped flowing out in between harry and louis' chest, louis opened his eyes to look at harry. 

 

"God, your gorgeous.…" harry whispered still mesmerized by louis' beauty. Louis blushed and got off harrys now softened cock. Laying down next harry he giggled. "That was really, really good." Louis said turning to look at harry smiling. "Come here." Harry smiled pulling louis closer and wrapping his arms around him. They laid silent for a moment. "We should probably go, we need to get some sleep, we have more practice Mr. Harry styles. " louis said smirking. Harry laughed at louis. "Yes, your right we should go then." Harry said. Louis got up and went to grab for his panties. Harry grabbed them quickly. "I'm keeping these." Harry said winking at louis. 

 

"What?! I like those!" Louis said laughing. "Well to bad, I'm keeping them now." Harry smirked. Louis huffed and pretended to be mad while he put on his clothes. Harry dressed as well. They walked towards the door and stepped outside. Looking at each other they smiled. "Well I best get going to get ready for tomorrow…" louis said. "What makes you think your going home alone, now that I know you and have you I'm not letting you go, I'm going to yours." Harry said as a matter of factly. Louis laughed "oh Harold your a joy, well then let's get going then." Louis said grabbing harrys hand and pulling towards his flat. They stayed in a comfortable silence for the whole walk. Once they got inside his flat harry spoke up " nice flat." He said looking around smiling. 

 

"Thanks, my room is this way." Louis said smiling and walking towards a dark red door. Louis walked in and plopped on the bed. "I'm spent. " louis said. Harry laid next to him " me too, I like your bed it's comfy." Harry said. 

"I agree, my bed is like my lover, but it's changed now." Louis said smiling pulling off his clothes leaving himself naked and slipping under the covers. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Louis said beckoning for harry to get under the covers. Harry smiled widely and Un dressed leaving his boxers on. He slid in and wrapped around louis pulling his very close. Louis laid his head on harry's chest and his hand on his belly,and intertwined their legs. The stayed quiet just breathing and thinking. "I'm glad I met you, my beautiful dancer.' "I'm glad I met you too, harry." They said looking at each other smiling. Harry leaned down. They kissed each other passionately. "Louis, I don't want this to be a one time thing, I want to have you forever I know it sounds crazy but your different and I have never felt this way. Louis smiled "me too,now let's gets sone rest 'daddy'." Louis teased. "Ughhh louis! Dammit!" Louis chuckled and cuddled closer to harry. "I'm only playing harry,I don't want this to be a one time thing either,your special." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around louis and they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed also I was thinking if I should add a little bit more to this. Should I? Please comment!


End file.
